The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In the prior art, most insulating members are produced through injection molding. In order to make a molten resin material fill a cavity for molding an insulating member in a mold in a shorter time, multiple injection gates for plastic filling (usually two injection gates for plastic filling) are adopted, two material flows can be formed through the two injection gates for plastic filling, a weld mark may be generated when the two material flows converge, and the position of the weld mark has the defect of low structural strength. However, based on the stress condition of the insulating member and production and processing needs, it is necessary to adjust the position of the weld mark and to eliminate or reduce the influence of the weld mark.
In a conventional method, the mold is heated so that mold temperature at the time of filling is higher than the glass transition temperature and the thermal deformation temperature of a non-crystalline resin and also higher than the melting temperature of a crystalline resin, in this way, resins converge in a higher-temperature molten state, and resins are solidifying while being sufficiently pressed into the mold, thereby completely eliminating the weld mark or reducing the groove depth of the weld mark so as to reduce the influence of the weld mark. However, the method requires the design of a complex heating device in the mold, making the mold structure complicated, cost increased, and the overall volume of the mold larger.
For another example, a conventional slot connector has a dense array of terminals, and the corresponding structure of an insulating body is complex, resulting in many weak places on the insulating body; the structure of the insulating body has a lot of material flows during the injection molding process of the insulating body, resulting in converging of multiple melt material flows to produce weld marks; the slot connector may be subjected to external force during insertion of an electronic card and assembly of the terminals, so the weak places on the insulating body are prone to breakage, and people in the industry often add ribs or grooves to the insulating body to adjust the positions of the weld marks; however, due to the limitation of the product structure itself, the ribs or grooves cannot be added freely or easily.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a new insulating body and a connector with the insulating body exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.